兄弟
by sophieyu03
Summary: 假設，柯南不是新一變小後的化名，而是他不為人知的弟弟，會發生甚麼事呢？
1. 第一章

這是我第一次寫的中文同人，也是第一次寫柯南，所以如有寫得不好的地方，請各位讀者多加包容並告訴我可以改善的地方，謝謝大家！

第一章

他們原本打算給他倆一個驚喜，連夜從美國趕回來日本。誰知，剛進家門，卻撲了個空。打電話詢問幾個熟人後，原來由於小蘭贏了空手道比賽冠軍，新一和她一起到熱帶樂園慶祝，現在還未回家。要緊，反正他倆還未離開，他們到熱帶樂園找他也不是不可以。說罷，他們放下行李，走進車子，開往樂園。

對了，還未介紹我們故事的主人翁對吧。他的名字叫作工藤新南，今年七歲，是工藤優作和有希子所生的次子，也是剛才提到的新一的弟弟。雖說他是一個日本人，他在美國出生，以前也是哥哥來美國探望他，這次是他頭一次到日本，因此他們打算給他一個驚喜。

很快，他們到達樂園。根據優作的推理，新一應該就在附近，只要抄近路，很快就能找到他們。走着走着，一聲尖叫在前面的小巷響起。他們對望了一眼，向尖叫發出的地方奔去。

身為一名推理小說作家兼偵探的兒子，新南從小便對屍體的出現司空見慣，早就學會如何處理並找出兇手。然而，聽到這聲慘叫，平時冷靜的他竟慌亂起來，一股不祥的預感湧上心頭，一點也不期待到達小巷。可是，救人心切，天生的正義感不容他猶疑下去，捷足先登，衝進昏暗的巷子。

只見，巷子盡頭有名少年倒在地上。殷紅的鮮血從他的頭頂流下，現在離遠看還不知道他的死活。新南已一百米衝刺的速度向前跑，希望能那人還留有活命的希望。

一步步接近受害者，新南的心也一步步地沉下去。眼前那和自己一模一樣的髮型，深藍色衛衣帽，綠色的短款拉鍊款飛行夾克，淺藍色長褲，紅白色相間系帶板鞋，不正是他嗎？他們來這裏的目的，不就是要來找他？

焦躁的心情使他跑得更快，很快已到了他的身旁。新南深深地吸了一口氣，然後猛力地將受害者的臉翻轉。不出所料，他看到的，是工藤新一的臉。


	2. 第二章

好吧，寫了一篇比第一章較長(?)的，因為最近放期中假，在做功課前寫，算是自我娛樂。還有，像上一章中所寫，希望各位讀者告訴我可以改善的地方。最後，(Disclaimer)名偵探柯南屬於青山剛昌所有。

第二章

一道鮮血由他的頭部流下，但看來還不足以致命。新南做了一個簡單的檢查，確定新一還有呼吸心跳，只是十分微弱，看來隨時都可以停止。

這時，優作和有希子也趕到了。看到兒子的臉，他們互望了一眼，一個拿出手機打電話，另一個則一邊把新一抱起，一邊告訴新南下一步行動。

「喂？我們在熱帶樂園…是的，新一在這裏…恐怕是遇到他們…明白…我們會到那裏等…好的，謝謝。」說話的是有希子。

優作把新一臉上的血擦掉，抱起來，又拉下他的藍色衛衣帽，稍為遮蓋他的樣貌後，才對新南說:「待會你緊緊跟着我們，記得不要走散了。」

優作瞧瞧新南呆滯的樣子，又說:「新南，你在聽我說話嗎？」

「…是」聽到這句話，新南才展現出如夢初醒的樣子。

優作嘆了一口氣:「新南，總之跟在我後面走就好。」

新南默默地站起來，一直低着頭望着地面。

優作知道新一的重傷使新南大受打擊，恨不得立即放下所有事去安慰他，然而，當務之急是將新一帶到安全的地方，只好暫時忽略新南，盡快將新一交給後方的接應。

「來，走吧。」有希子的聲音打斷了優作的思路，也讓他記起大兒子的安危。

有希子牽着新南，率先開路，找一條沒人的小路出去。

新南作夢也沒想過，自己有一天會翻牆離開一個樂園。剛來到牆前時，他終於從震驚中恢復，開口問道:「我們不是要帶哥哥去醫院嗎？為甚麼到這裏來？」

有希子接着一條正緩緩下降的繩索，扯了三下，應道:「詳情待會再向你說，只是記着，不要讓人發現我們。」

「嗯。」新南點點頭。雖然不太明白，但根據他的經驗，聽爸媽的話是沒錯的。

「來，新南，你先上去。」有希子讓新南抓實繩索後，又扯了兩下，繩索便帶着新南向上升，直至到達牆上，看清接應後，再讓他把繩索給回有希子，才沿着繩索下去。

牆下抓着繩索的另一端是一名帶着帽子的男子，穿着一身送貨員的衣服，旁邊放着幾個箱子，十足一個普通的路人甲。那男子讓新南站在一旁，重施故技，把有希子、新一和優作接了過來。當然，由於新一昏迷，因此由優作帶着上去，也因二人太重，需由有希子和男子合力將他們搬上來。

終於離開樂園了，工藤夫婦鬆了口氣，接下來的事較為容易處理。然而，新一的性命仍然垂危，未等專業醫生判斷後還不能放鬆。


	3. 第三章

隔了一段時間沒再寫，因為最近比較亂，停課又有很多功課，沒時間寫別的東西，實在是非常抱歉。前天終於有時間了，也成功地第一次寫了一千字，所以十分開心:)最後，名偵探柯南屬青山剛昌所有。

第三章

那男子領着他們轉進小巷，一架大型運貨車停在盡頭。男子輕輕地拍了拍門，叫道:「是我。」幾聲沉重的機械聲，門打開了。

男子點頭示意優作先帶着新一進去，再領着有希子和新南進去。一踏進車箱，男子熟練地關上車門。運貨車開始移動，新南連忙抓住身旁的柱子。

「過來吧。」男子一邊說話，一邊按牆上的一組密碼。突然，原本推滿貨箱的車廂內開出了一扇門。新南仔細看，原來只有腳邊的箱子才是真實的，看似伸展出去的箱子只是昏暗的燈光配合門上畫像造成的幻象。跟着有希子穿過門口，新南覺得這件事越來越複雜。從一開始新一疑似重傷昏迷，後來再翻牆離開，直到現在各種各樣的偽裝，事情究竟有多嚴重？

只見門後是一間乾淨的房間，有着不同的醫療設備，而中間一張床上的，正是新一。優作和幾名穿着白袍，戴着口罩手套的醫療人員站在房間四周，似是在進行一些檢查。

優作看見有希子他們進來，走了過去，告訴有希子新一現在的狀況。新南扯了扯她的衣袖，問:「究竟發生了甚麼事？」

有希子瞧瞧新南，嘆了一口氣:「我待會再告訴你，現在還不安全。」

新南沒再說話。他知道，要是有希子不想說一件事，她是無論如何也不會說出口的，所以索性不費力追問，等到了那「安全的地方」，有希子自會告訴他。

車裏十分安靜，唯一的聲音只有不時傳來汽車及醫療設備的聲音。

新南望着他們來來回回地走動，開啟機器，記下筆記，評估着新一的安危。

究竟發生了甚麼事？

運貨車漸漸減速，停止移動。醫療人員們以最快的速度開了一扇門，把床連同新一推下去，想是要到一間更適合治療的房間吧。

有希子帶着新南，和那名男子一同下了運貨車。一下車子，它的門便關上，駛到別的地方去了。

有希子領着新南，熟練地走過一條條蜿蜒曲折的路，那名男子依然用着不快不慢的步伐緊緊跟著他們後面。

新南邊走邊看，牆壁的顏色一概是白色，顯得十分新淨。一道道的門上有著一塊塊的門牌，寫著「急症室」、「XXX的辦公室」、「資料儲存房間」等，表明這裡的人應該不少，只是現在還沒遇到罷了。

有希子突然停下，拿出鑰匙把右邊的一道門打開。新南剛才還在東張西望，差點兒摔在了有希子身上。

他們和男子進入了那房間。只見房間中央有著一張長長的桌子，兩側拍排滿了椅子，前端的一張展示板，這裡似乎是討論重要事情的地方。

有希子卻沒有走向任何一張椅子，反而到了房間的末端，插進另外一條鑰匙，打開了一道暗門。

暗門後房間的擺設沒有前面的嚴肅，而是幾張沙發圍著一張小桌子，旁邊有一個木櫃、雪櫃、飲水機、微波爐和洗手盆，牆邊還種著不少的植物，讓新南從先前的擔憂和疑慮稍微降低，想必有希子帶他們到這裡也是因為這原因。

他們三人每人坐到一張沙發上，有希子終於開口了：「說吧，新南，你想問甚麼？」


	4. 第四章

之前寫了兩章後忘了要發出來，結果拖到現在才放出來，十分抱歉。(順帶一提，派了中文科的第一次測驗後，鬆了一口氣）

第四章

「說吧，新南，你想問甚麼？」

說真的，新南沒想到有希子第一句話是這個。他還以為要跟她說很久，她才讓他知道一點兒事情。沒想到，她第一句話會是這個，新南一時也不知道該說甚麼。

想了一會兒，新南終於說出了一句：「這…是哪裡？」

有希子笑了一笑，說：「這不就是要我把所有事情說出來嘛。也沒所謂，這件事已經牽連了你了。這件事是這樣開始的…

_在很久以前，有一個組織誕生。沒有人知道他們的目標是甚麼，只知道他們不停地找金錢，招攬人才，在他們做完事後會殺人滅口，還有，他們的成員都喜歡穿黑衣，標誌是烏鴉，其他的，卻全都不清楚。_

_各式各樣的政府及特工紛紛在組織裏安插臥底，然而，由於每個臥底們收集的資料都不足以摧毀它，這件事一直沒有進展。後來，一次任務讓兩個臥底互相知道對方的身份，他們帶頭商量，讓各自的上司互享消息，令一直停滯的行動得到延續。到了現在，合作的人越來越多，__FBI, CIA, ICPO, PSB__等，連我們工藤家也被邀請加入，共同搜尋擊破組織的方法。_

_這裏就是後來我們一起建立的基地，用來討論戰術，也用作資料搜集、治療受傷成員等，發展得越來越好，有一天說不定真能把組織一舉破滅。」_

新南低著頭，聽著有希子把這幾百年的歷史濃縮說出來，又問：「那麼哥哥呢？他知不知道這件事？他為什麼重傷了？」

「這個，」有希子嘆了一口氣：「我也不知道，只是，照你哥哥的性格，就算沒猜出來也自己發現組織了吧。至於他受的傷，我猜是他遇到了組織成員，但至於為什麼對方沒有殺人滅口，我們要等他醒來才能問他。」

「是嗎。」新南沉默不語。

有希子接著說了下去：「然後，我們要說說你的事了。新一現在狀況危險，我和優作也被人知道是他的父母，若果組織找下來，很危險的，所以我們會和你一起回到美國，他們應該不會找到你的。」

新南咬了咬下唇，問道：「那麼哥哥呢？」

有希子低頭說道：「他的狀態不適宜移動，所以只能讓他暫時留在這裏。但是，我們在這裏只會把組織引來，與其在這裏，我們離去，才能確保他的安全。」

新南睜大了眼睛：「但是，他自己一個留在這裏，還沒有恢復意識，沒問題嗎？」

有希子回道：「他還有我們方的人照顧，不會有危險的。」

新南還想駁嘴，但被有希子用眼神止住了。

「我知道你想留在新一身邊，但你也要顧慮自己與他的安全，若果被組織發現你，再順著找到他，你們的麻煩就大了。」

「是的。」新南恨不得自己比現在大幾年，可以在這種事上出力，不像現在般只能聽父母的話乖乖離開，離開日本，離開米花，離開他的哥哥。

新南自知自己沒法讓有希子改變主意，看到剛才存在感一直很低、默默聽著他們對話的男子，問道：「那麼，你是誰？」

那男子抬起頭，笑道：「你認為呢？」

他一早就脫下了帽子，但新南一直在注意別的事，現在才正式看清了他的樣子。他是年紀不大，中等身材，比有希子稍為高一點，有著一頭黑色的短髮，綠色的眼睛帶著笑意，身上依然穿著那送貨員的衣服，敢情是沒來得及更衣。

新南看了看他，慢慢分析道：「你能在這裏出現，一定不是普通員工，。你能把我們從公園搬出來，應該是平時就慣於搬運重物，但你應該不是單單的搬運工，而我們過來時我看到一間資料儲存房間，所以我猜你是負責整理資料的人，因為能看所有的資料，不會是普通員工，你也備有搬運很多書籍的體力。」

「你的推理真的不錯啊。」他笑了笑，道：「我是石川拓一郎，就如你所猜測般，負責整理各方獲取的資料，結合成一份報告，紀錄每年每月的進展。」

新南的心情慢慢轉好⸺他成功用簡單的推理說出石川的崗位，證明他的能力還是可以的。

正當石川開口時，密室的門突然被打開，一個氣喘吁吁的護士扶著門邊，說道：「請你們立即去3649號病房。工藤新一恢復意識了。」


	5. 第五章

第五章

「請你們立即去3649號病房。工藤新一恢復意識了。」

「他醒來了？」有希子問護士。

護士點了點頭，依然在喘氣。

「快來！」有希子拉著新南，衝了出去。

在經過數不清的樓梯和走廊後，有希子停在了一道門前。她吸了一口氣，整理一下情緒，把門打開。

房內的人來來回回的走動，有穿着白袍的醫生，檢查著機器的護士，還有拿著電腦、筆記本的人。有希子問一個醫生：「新一他醒了嗎？」

他點點頭：「就是很虛…」

「謝謝！」那醫生還沒說完，有希子又拉著新南衝過人群，進入盡頭的一道門。

門後的人較少，有希子看見優作，問：「新一在哪裡？」

優作應道：「他在病床上，調查部門的人正在錄他的口供。你就放心吧，他沒事。」

「是嗎…」有希子跌在了旁邊的椅子上：「太好了…」

新南在旁邊沉默不語。有希子一直為了他強裝著沒事，但身為一個母親，怎可能不擔心自己的兒子？聽到新一安全，有希子整個人散下來了，新南也鬆了一口氣。

這時，幾個穿着褐色衣服的人拿著電腦、筆記本走了出來，對優作點了點頭，道：「口供已經錄完了，稍後會把分析後的結果給你。」

優作說了聲麻煩了，把有希子扶著，和新南一起進入後面的病房。

病房裏和醫院差不多，純白的房間裏飄著消毒藥水的味道，放著各種的醫療用品，而躺在雪白的床上的，正是新一。

新一朝着他們笑了笑：「爸、媽、新南，你們都來了啊。」

「你沒事吧？」新南擔心地問道。盡管新一一臉沒事的樣子，新南還是從他蒼白的臉色和顫抖的嘴唇上看出了問題。他的兄長就是這樣的人，用還算不錯的演技掩蓋自己的問題，不讓別人擔心。然而，即使不常見面，新南還是他的親弟弟，自然看得透他，也為他擔憂。

「真的沒事啦。」新一還是繼續掩飾，裝出一副沒問題的樣子。然而，緊接而來的咳嗽聲出賣了他，誰也看得出他和「沒事」相差十萬八千里。

「你就不要裝了。」新南皺著眉頭，說道：「你能和我們一起回到美國嗎？」

「怕是不行。」新一嘆了口氣，苦笑道：「就不再瞞著你了，我這樣子，坐起來也做不到，遑論搭十幾小時的飛機？況且，我有我的理由，所以，我會留在日本。」

「是什麼理由？」新南問道。或許，他能用一個相似的理由留在日本，他哥哥的身邊。

「不告訴你。」新一臉紅了。

一直在旁邊看的工藤兩夫婦笑了起來：「是小蘭吧。」

新一繼續紅著臉，甚麼也不說。

新南記得，蘭是新一的青梅竹馬，但他覺得他們倆中間有更多的感情，甚至於自己雖然沒見過她，也經由新一的口中知道了個大概。對了，蘭今天和新一一起去熱帶樂園玩耍，但新一卻遇到這件事…等一下，哪蘭怎麼了？

「哥哥，小蘭姐姐不是和你一起去樂園的嗎？她知不知道這件事？」

新一的臉被之前更白了：「我有叫她先回家，但…」他伸向床邊的桌子，手卻不聽使喚，伸到一半就掉了下來。

新一看看自己的手，只好叫道：「新南，麻煩你幫我拿桌上的手機，檢查一下電話記錄。」

新南把他的手機開了，檢查記錄。一開了那個程式，只見一列的未接電話，全部都是蘭打的。

「怎麼了？」新一焦急地問道。

「這個…」新南看看一大堆的通話，不知道該說甚麼。突然，手機震起來了。螢幕上顯示的正是「毛利蘭」三個字。

「我們現在該怎麼辦啊？」新南看著新一的手機，陷入深深的煩惱…


End file.
